Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to dispensing containers and methods of use thereof. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to dispensing containers configured to dispense products from blister packs including products, made from, or derived from tobacco, or that otherwise incorporate tobacco, and are intended for human consumption.
Description of Related Art
Certain consumable products, such as pharmaceutical products, may be preferably stored in packets commonly referred to as “blister packs.” Blister packs are packages defining cavities in which a single unit of product is typically stored. The units of product may be respectively sealed in the cavities. A unit of product is removable from a cavity by applying pressure at one of the cavities to cause the unit of product to rupture the cavity and exit therefrom.
However, blister packs may not be suitable for carrying by a consumer. In this regard, blister packs may define an unergonomic shape that is uncomfortable for carrying. Further, a consumer may desire discretion with respect to the identity of the product in the blister pack. Additionally, it may be possible to accidentally puncture one of the cavities in the blister pack, which may undesirably expose the unit of product to atmospheric conditions. Also, existing embodiments of blister packs may offer child-resistance, but the features employed to achieve child-resistance may make the blister packs difficult to use.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a container for storing and dispensing a product from a blister pack.